Like a Diamond in the Sun
by meganMAGMA
Summary: When Sabriel just moves to a new town in Washington, Sequim, she thinks all is lost. That is until she meets a dashing yet horrifying young man who ignites her passions. Hah. Well, sort of.
1. LADIS Part One

**.Like a Diamond in the Sun.**

Written by: MACTM

[Part One

"I _have _to go to the DVS in Seattle. There really isn't any other way, I'm telling you."

"Sabriel, I work for the police department. We issue all the licenses in this general area. It would really be perfectly fine if you came with me to work so we can update it."

"I'm going to Seattle this weekend. End Of Story."

Sabriel attempted her best sneaky slide out of the house, but just ended up slamming her elbow in the door. After George, AKA Father, passed her the Neosporin and a band aid for her bleeding elbow, she really did accomplish her lithe escape from the Dooms Day home.

Moving to Sequim, Washington just moments before her junior year was a dashing misled mistake on her part. After being mostly absent from her father's life and vice versa, it was almost like she had to get used to herself, minus the clumsy part, her father's tendencies were her own and it was near sickening. Her first few days at school were…fair. Beside the fact that half the girls wanted her scalped by the Indians that once roamed the area. Actually, there were no roaming Indians here, or ever. Or maybe there was. The only thing that Sabriel was really sure of this place was that there were snow-capped mountains in the distance, which meant that, come two months. Somehow George would rope her into somehow getting on death sticks, which is actually the affectionate name she has for skis. With her clumsiness and lack of equilibrium, George would be charged with her murder after the fateful ski event. She was getting far to ahead of herself, though. Right now, she just had to focus at the task at hand. **Sequim Senior High School**

Before she stepped through the front door, she had already been through Hell and High Water. Stealing a parking spot was just one of her many excruciating moves she had executed in the past ten minutes. With the piece of crap [except not really car George had acquired for her usage, it was the car she "bumped" that retained the damage, not her car. Whoever's car it was, was NOT going to be happy. A nice five inch scratch smack dab on the driver's side.

"Ohhhhhh well. I'll just say something like 'Your car was in my parking space.' But then again, it wasn't. It was perfectly centered in its own space." Sabriel tossed these words through her head as she stood at the foot of this "accident".

"Damn! I need to skedaddle before someone sees me as a witness to this _crime_." As one of the only people who still wore a watch these days, she could see that it was nearing to 9:00 when first period came into session. U.S. History had never interested her more. Of course you hear the sarcasm. As she "flitted" through the throngs of people assembled in their usual places, she would randomly trip on a bag here, get stabbed with an elbow there. It brought to mind her newest injury, the scraped elbow. You'd think that she would have grown used to the constant wounds, but it never ceased to bug her how she could never be this glowing angel. Glowing was on her list of things that she wasn't, along with beautiful and graceful.

"Oh Sabriel, You are positively glowing today! Do tell me what has happened?" A dripping sweet voice beseeched her in the worst of ways. Veronica was an evil whore. There was no way around that. Of course, Sabriel's father had to live in one of those places where the girls despised you and yet still acted as though they waited on your hand and foot.

"Oh, Veronica, You must be on crack because I never glow." Sabriel responded, a genuine smile slipping onto her face.

"Wha…at?" Veronica's face was growing red.

"I was kidding, V, wanted to see if you were listening. I'm not glowing; I just beat the crap out of the driver's side of this fancy smancy silver Volvo in the parking lot." Sabriel raised her eyebrows and arms in an impish way.

"Oops!" She tried to keep the giggle light, but couldn't do to the fact that she just gave Veronica ammo for ruining another day at this school for her.

"Bye Veronica..." Sabriel muttered, wanting to get away as fast as possible.

She had, yet again, just crippled herself. This time with words not a deathly fall.

"Next week we will be covering some of the first years of colonization in the United States. So pick one of the original 13 colonies and…go with it." Mr. Bard was barely what you could call qualified to be a teacher. I guess you had to take whatever you could get in a small Washington town. Of course, Sabriel was at the means behind in any of her classes, besides wonderful Algebra II. She already knew what colony she was jumping to assist to. Salem, Massachusetts.

Second and third period were just as much as a blur as first seemed to be. Fourth period was enticing Algebra II which she actually perked her head up to, not really for algebra though. Sitting in her usual seat was a monstrous beast with fierce golden eyes and longish fraying brownish blackish hair. Sabriel, yet again, was overreacting, but you would be too if you de-valued a nice Volvo earlier that day.

"Um…you're in my seat." This was Sabriel's brilliant remark to a creature so alluring and darkly angelic that she could barely grasp the fact that he was edging into evil persona. No words passed his lips, but he gently shifted almost too quickly into the seat bordering hers. His head turned slightly, but it was all too apparent that he was keeping a trained eye on her through his peripheral vision. She didn't want to admit it, but she was addicted to looking at him. It was a cloudy day, but rays of light would momentarily shine through and she could swear that he was glinting. Almost….diamond-like? It was the same faceted idea though. Every time Sabriel would look at him, he would get this obvious discomforted look on his face.

Her mind was swimming with thoughts of who this guy was. She had been at this school for the past week and half and hadn't noticed him in this class or anywhere in the school. Then again she was feeling so snazzy with the sun shining that she didn't really notice anything. Now, today was the first day since she arrived that the sky was a murky gray and it was threatening dangerously to rain cats and dogs. It subconsciously was putting Sabriel in a bad mood. The side of her face was being burned into by this beautiful stranger's darkening eyes.

"There's a test on Friday. **Please **study! This is really important for you to pass, and if you do, you might as well be exempted from the exams at the end of this semester." Ms. Hart pleaded. Sabriel, along with the rest of the class, pretty much knew that if the class continued on failing that Ms. Hart would get…laid off. The bell rang and the class was off. Sabriel turned so that she could maybe confront this angelic being, but he was gone. She slowly turned her head back around and gathered her stuff. As she wandered towards the door, and past the teachers' desk, she opened her mouth, then shut it, then opened it again, and shut it.

"Ms. Hart, who was the guy I was sitting next to?" This was a daring question since she was a student and her a teacher, obviously a little awkward.

"Ahem. Let's see. Where's the seating chart…?" After a scuffle of papers being moved around on the desk, and the bell announcing the start of fifth period, Ms. Hart finally found the misplaced seating chart.

"Ohh, here we go. Well yes, it's Edward Cullen."


	2. LADIS Part Two

**.Like a Diamond in the Sun.**

Written by: MACTM

[Part Two

After an illicit fourth period, the rest of the day was hazy. No more classes with this insane being, Edward Cullen. He haunted her mind. She felt open, vulnerable, and…scared. All the guys gawked; all the girls threw hated expressions. This was how her days had been going.

"If this is how my whole school career is going to be carried out, I might as well just end my life!" Sabriel blurted out, accidentally. A few bottle blondes gazed at her with horrid expressions; maybe actually scared she might pull a gun out and shoot herself. She couldn't believe the people here. Even George, her most the time laid back, out of your business father, was being overbearing. Her first intents in Sequim were fruitless. She tried to be invisible and left alone and George introduced her to the whole police force, invited her to one of the officer's daughter's birthday party [she was 8, and seemed to ask at every possible moment if she "was sure she didn't need anything.' Yeah, she needed something. A BREAK! That was impossible.

Seventh period was aerobics and really wasn't what she planned on. Apparently all snobby juniors enrolled in this class. Sabriel guessed it was the closest thing Sequim had to Pilates, and all the girls who were obsessed with Hollywood were getting their taste of fame. Sabriel looked less than appetizing in her gross gray shorts and baggy green tank. No curves accentuated and her hair loosely held back; flat and blah. At that moment, she never felt more alone. Was this her life? She could taste the words the other girls in the class were saying about her a mere five feet away. She held back tears that seemed to come so easily lately.

Sabriel spent the five minutes after school ended walking to her car. While everyone else was hurrying as fast as they could to leave and go home to continue with their fruitful lives in Sequim, Sabriel was trying to walk as slow as possible.

"Maybe if I take long enough, they'll leave and I can park as far as I can away from anyone and everyone from now on." she thought out loud, uselessly to herself.

"Or maybe you could just fix what you did." a deep, sensual voice whispered in her ear. She turned around listlessly, not finding the source of the pleasing voice. She tried to steady herself, but her heart was beating restlessly and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. A breath of wind subsided almost right next to her as if someone had just sped away with the speed of a freight train. Things in Sequim were getting weirder than ever and now she was imaging voices in her head. Along with boring, dreary, ad hideous, she was also psychotic. Sabriel hurried off towards her piece of crap car just as the rain pellets began to fall.

**Another's Point of View**

Edward watched her turn around in a complete circle searching for the source of the voice, which was of course him. This was strange. She looked like any other human, maybe even worse than the average human. But unlike any other human, her thoughts were impossible to read. No form of concentration or force would penetrate the force field that covered her mind. In nearly 100 years of being alive, and a 100 years worth of pointless human thoughts, not being able to her, this weak human, thoughts. **It was maddening! **Even worse, he couldn't approach her without seeming weird. He didn't know her name. He was at school late, was too busy concentrating on her thoughts to hear anyone else's with her name in it. The teacher hadn't even called her name. Some humans were easy to peg with their true names. A blonde, ambitious girl in most chances would be an Ashley. Things like that, but her. She was just so unlike anyone else. These are crazy feelings for a vampire to be feeling, and Edward was more than aware of it. At the moment, "she" was still turning in circles. "She" still looked scared to death. Death…Bloody death. Her blood spilled. Edward shook his head violently. He might not be able to hear her thoughts like everyone else, but compared to every other human's blood that he had taught himself to be immune to, her blood was a calling. Edward could see it; he could almost taste it in his mouth, coating his vampiric teeth. Edward shook his head violently.

"You're being crazy, Edward. Just breathe. Take a God forsaken breath!" he muttered to himself mutely.

"Edward! Rosalie is not happy that she ended up having to drive home. Can you please tell us what is going on and why in the world is there a monstrous scratch our car?! We may not be able to die, but our car can sure take a beating." Alice, one of his "sisters" said in his mind.

"Yeah Alice, I'll be there soon, and with an explanation for the door as well. Do you see anything in the future, anything that might be helpful?" he thought back. She didn't have anything to say back, at least not anything that he could hear. She was approaching her car, and as she did the raindrops began to fall. Edward loved the rain, so he stood there, and though he could swear that she could see him she couldn't.

"What is your name, measly human, what is your name?" Edward said out loud, clearly dazed. This was going to be a long ride.


	3. LADIS Part Three

**.Like a Diamond in the Sun.**

Written by: MACTM

[Part Three

Sabriel couldn't concentrate on any of the assignments she had accumulated over the day. All she could see when she opened her eyes were his eyes. All she could hear was that whispery voice, and when she thought of an angel Edward Cullen's name came to mind.

"You don't know him. He hasn't even spoken to you. HE'S A BOY. A boy who doesn't even like you…" Sabriel yelled internally and apparently externally as well because George's head poked into the den to make sure she was still in one piece. His look reminded her of the look the two girls at school shot her when she mentioned suicide.

"I swear, is everyone here stuck up?" she thought out loud.

"You should find that out for yourself." A voice shot out into the open. For a fleeting moment, she thought the creamy voice was back again, but she saw the face it came from and all too soon knew that it was not.

"Sabriel, You won't even give this place any of your time, doesn't it deserve a chance?" George was almost begging her and it almost broke her heart, but...not quite.

"Sure George, when I go to Seattle this weekend, I will give it a chance; a chance to let me breathe." She breathed, evilly. And that was the end of that conversation. George was out of there and then, finally, she felt apologetic.

Sabriel was trying to escape her current feelings by blaring the good ole music, but it wasn't working out quite how she expected because coincidentally she was playing all her slow songs and songs that really used to lull her to sleep. Before she knew it, her lids became heavy and she became out of this world comfortable. Drifting off to sleep along to "Take a Look at Me Now." by The Postal Service never felt so good.

Everyone in the town of Sequim knew where the most important officials lived. You know, just in case of a dire emergency. So of course, even the weakest of vampires would know as well. Edward, not that he was weak, knew where to look when he wanted to go see this girl. All he had to do was focus on George, the almost Sequim police chief, and he would be able to read his mind, and find out what his awkward, bony daughter's name was. Of course, he wasn't paying attention to the obvious at the moment. His heightened sense of hearing could hear her music playing from down the street and he found himself humming along to "Starlight' by Muse. He didn't know the words, but being alive since 1901, and being forever cursed to the Earth in his form, there wasn't much for a damned being to do, but listen to music and remember all the bands. Muse, really, wasn't the worst of them. Was she awake? Edward thought inwardly.

"Well, you should hardly go to her home and turn your proud vampire self into a peeping tom just so you can see if she's awake. EDWARD, she's freaking human. The town is full of them. Don't tell me you're taking an interest in her just because all the other little boys are. You're an old man, ew." Alice's animated voice suddenly filled his head. She may not be able to technically send messages with her mind, but somehow, with her ability to see the future and my mind reading capabilities; over the years she had learned how to communicate, to say the least.

"Alice, piss off, please. Let me do as I please. Don't you have certain Jasper to baby-sit?" This really shut her up and Edward felt really bad, but really, he needed a babysitter. Edward loved his family and all, but trust a fledgling to not screw up a public façade that was really going well so far. You couldn't. No one could. At that same moment, Edward arrived at George's house. He approached the only window that had a light on. Alice was completely right, he felt so out of place and so wrong. Except…, He was a vampire, wasn't he?! He basically owned the world. While everyone died, he along with the others lived on and on. He was procrastinating; Edward was doing all he could in his power not to succumb to this obsession with this foolish, complicated, completely human mortal.

He strode on, yielding himself endlessly to this compulsion with the, ahhh, did he have it? Edward "listened" as hard as he could, and then he caught it.

"She won't even give it a try. I knew she didn't really want to be here. It's a temporary escape from her mother, and she thinks I'll let it go like that. She has another thing coming. Sabriel, you are just like me…" screamed George's thoughts into the open, and right into Edward's mind.

"Sabriel; now I know you. And once a vampire knows you, there's no going back." Edward whispered into the night, and for that moment Sabriel's eyes flickered open and right to her window, but Edward was far past gone. And yes, he had given himself into the obsession with Sabriel. The raven haired, gawky, graceless, doll faced thing that was Sabriel Olivia Swift.

Was there even a point of waking anymore? Were her days going to pass in a blur of nothing for all of eternity; never ceasing to make her painful and regretful.

Thursday morning greeted Sabriel with a cool gust of wind onto her face. She sat upright in bed and could feel her breast length black curls standing up at awkward angles. Her window was wide open and the clock said 2:55 A.M. Her headphones lay strewn off to the side, but more importantly she was freezing. Panic gripped her heart as it thudded and she wondered dismally who or what had opened her window. Then suddenly, George walks in, holding a glass of water and a washcloth. He freezes mid-step when he sees Sabriel so alert.

"Hi." He squeaked.

"George, what the hell is going on?! Why the hell are you in my room!!!?" Sabriel demanded. Suddenly, George's face contorted and he looked livid, he stood upright and he accidentally dropped the washcloth.

"I don't care how you feel about this place or even why you're here, but let's get one thing straight. I am your father no matter how much time we have not spent together, so you will address me as so. Second of all, you are still a child and therefore will not speak to me in that tone and third of all, I wake to your moans in your sleep. I rush down here and find quite a sight. Sweaty, tossing and turning, you had me so worried I didn't know how to react. So I opened your window and left to get something to calm you down. I'm only trying to make you comfortable, Rae." Sabriel stiffened in turn at this one.

"And let me get a few things straight. I can deal with calling you Dad, but, I came here because it was one a few choices. I don't know you, so I thought it might be time, but I guess not. And NO ONE calls me Rae, at least, you can't!" George's eyes turned cold and then warm again as he supplied a weak smile and reached to pick up to washcloth and set the rest of the things he brought in onto her table and then shuffled back out. It's not like Sabriel enjoyed being a putter-downer, it's just, and he kind of gave her no choice. Then she slapped herself on her forehead, grabbed the washcloth, and stuffed her head underneath her blanket and pillow, not even bothering to shut the window. She shivered again as she fell back into her deep sleep with the reoccurring nightmare.


	4. LADIS Part Four

**.Like a Diamond in the Sun.**

Written by: MACTM

[Part Four

"It's Thursday morning, Sabriel." George called out, his voice drifting into Sabriel's room. She could feel the stress he put on Sabriel, and flinched. Her words from…this morning, where still fresh in her mind and she was sure the wound she had inflicted upon George was fresh as well. There was never a moment more than now that she wished she were still with her mother, Stacey, in New York. Then again, did she? Be where her mother seemed to have other things on her mind, like marriage and more kids besides her. It wasn't painful; it was just stifling in the way like…she couldn't breathe when she was around Stacey. Not an email had been sent from her end since the move. Great mom, huh?

Since awaking at the pleasant time of 6:45, Sabriel had time to spare. With completely no one to impress, she didn't take a shower and barely bothered to run a hand through her mess of hair. Her mere eyeliner from the previous day shadowed beneath her eyes, she ran a distracted finger underneath both eyes and felt satisfied with her appearance. George was already gone and being the bird eater that she was, had some orange juice and was satiated. She sat on a stool in the kitchen and embraced the silence…sort of. If she was in New York, she would've been up and out of this place by 6:00 so that she could be on the subway with a bagel by 6:45. Sequim was…heartbreakingly dull. Sabriel sighed and ransacked her room for her purse, which is all she brought to school, a long laggy hippie looking thing that was one of the few things she brought with her from New York. All of her clothes were still there. Stacey was pretty sure this wasn't going to work out, that much was true, but Sabriel was determined. Even if it was a diminishing effort, Sabriel was trying.

Thursday's school day passed as smoothly as the last did, with thunderous applause when she tripped and fell, to hyena laughter when her now infamous blush turned up. No progress was made in first period U.S. History and second wasn't really remembered by Sabriel in the least bit. Third period was remembered quite vividly by Sabriel since she was shaking at the thought of encountering Edward yet again.

The second upon entering Ms. Hart's classroom she wished she would've put more oomph into getting ready for glorious Thursday. Edward was lounging, yet again, in the chair next to hers. He wasn't looking at her, but she knew that he looked gorgeous today; even more than he seemed to be yesterday. Today, just like yesterday, he was donning a gray shirt with black jeans with shoes that looked like Vans. Sabriel's heart immediately started melting.

Sabriel aimed her head down and approached her seat. He turned towards her and she saw his face fully for the first time. There were no words to describe how he looked and how she felt at that one moment. All breath was pulled out of her lungs and out of the surrounding area as a gleam of light seemed to hit his face and make him shine. His glinting, steel topaz eyes narrowed slightly when tufts of dark copper hair cascaded sexily into his face. Sabriel started mumbling and stumbling over her words immediately as she was sure her face showed her true feelings for this moment. She forgot how to think as he rolled his eyes, or at least that's what it looked like, it was so fast he might've just been turning his head.

As she sat down, she noticed that there was a piece of paper lying folded in two on her desk; She opened her mouth to inform Ms. Hart, but an icy grip enclosed on her wrist and she whipped to her left, accusingly. There was nothing more annoying than someone unrightfully touching you, especially when you had no idea who they were AND when they were unlawfully divine when it came to looks. Edward's head barely partook in the shaking head motion, but she got the idea that he didn't want the teacher to have the note and that it was probably specifically for her. The ecstatic emotions and feelings that seemed to shoot throughout her body, in the five seconds that it took for her to unfold the note, were mind boggling and unwelcome. When did this boy obtain the right to make her feel all of these things? Sabriel shook her questions and concerns aside as she turned her attention back to where it was really needed: here. The note was burning her hands as she held it, or so her imagination made it seem. Edward's eyes from her left side were scorching her hands where he stared waiting for her to open it. Would it proclaim his love for her, would he ask her on a date, for her number? There were so many possibilities it was confusing her. Her fingers opened the note and her eyes attacked the words upon the page.

This was all too much and much of not what she was expecting. He was _threatening _her over a note; when he was right beside her. Throughout the note, she felt as if she were back in colonial times, reading a formal note from "sire to sire". It was sickening, but his handwriting was enticing and she found herself thoroughly attracted to him. By his handwriting! Her told her smelled nice?! This mode of handling things was obviously getting her nowhere.


	5. LADIS Part Five

**.Like a Diamond in the Sun.**

Written by: MACTM

[Part Five

All throughout the remainder of algebra II, she felt her heart thumping when she thought of him looking at her; when she thought of him _smelling_ her. It was erotic in the strangeness of ways. He barely looked at her though and when he did, he seemed to be deeply focusing, nothing that should get her heart thumping. Edward was so peculiar.

Edward couldn't even believe his own nerve. He was blood lusting after the new girl that every male at Sequim Senior High School seemed to have eyes for, and he wrote her a note in which he one, threatened her, two, flirted with her and three told her she smelled nice. The truth of the matter was, she smelled off, which is what a normal human would smell, but Edward could smell more physically than humans, obviously. He could smell her human smell, the smell that mortals sometimes get a whiff of when they take off a shirt they've been wearing all day, it's a sweet, personal smell that you rarely get used to. He smelled hers and it was…enticing, attractive, loveable, and **erotic**? Oh geeze, this attempt at getting fixed what needed to be fixed and then completely avoiding this…Sabriel… was getting him absolutely no where and wasn't working at all. Edward knew they had more than enough money to fix the scratch. Edward knew this was his sad attempt to not let her go. What Edward didn't know was that he was starting something that wasn't easily disconcerted.

The bell that signaled the end of fourth period rang ominously and before Sabriel could take another breath, Edward was gone. Her heart sagged immediately and her face fell as she came to realize that any notions of him even being slightly interested in her were all gone to hell. So on to 5th period and physics, her _all-time_ favorite class. She was walking so slowly and mutely and droopily that the late bell had ringed and a minute had passed. Sabriel finally encountered the door and took a deep breath before she was affronted my Mr. L's horrific breath. Something was different this time though, the room seemed for full, brighter, and…tight with tension? That's how it felt, and then she took a wide sweep of the room and saw the Edward Cullen was dutifully resting in an open seat, one RIGHT next to hers. The tension was all the classes' though. While Edward looked quite at peace, lounging in the chair, the whole class seemed stiff-backed and uncomfortable. The preppy girls were fluttering their eyelashes in his direction, the boys looked pissed, and the gothic-ish girls at the back were seemingly taking notes? She didn't blame them he seemed a very dark specimen.

"We have a new student to Physics, students. Sabriel, take your seat. His name is…" Mr. L trailed off and waited for Edward to fill in.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Edward promptly replied in a voice made to melt the hearts and ignite the dreams of the whole class' female population which, to say the least, worked beautifully. Sabriel took her seat and Veronica, from beside her, growled. Or did she? Sabriel turned her attention to the front and tried really her very best not even to strike a thought about Edward. First month in a new place, she really didn't want to get her heart broken AND have half the school not like her. Her stony façade still didn't stop Edward from stealing side glances at her, so it was not as easy as she imagined. It was when Edward leaned over and whispered in her ear that sent her over the edge.

"Am I the only one who can smell, Mr. L's is it, breath? It smells like ass…and from the way he keeps on glancing over here. He's either gay or has a huge student teacher crush on you. Not that I blame him you are to…di...e…" Edward's stumbling end to his sentence wasn't comforting, but he really couldn't help it. While Sabriel hung there looking confused, but also complimented, in a way. Edward was desperately trying to gather his wits about him and not about the fact that he just hit on a human. The on and off air conditioner/heater that Sequim Senior High School had was the kind that systematically turned on and off every half hour, stayed on for 10 minutes, then shut off. When this half hour's conditioner came on, Edward was no where near prepared. The uninvited gust of warm, soothing, vanilla like air came at him and he swore she could see his eyes turn from its enticing topaz straight to the onyx black that just screamed "Feed Me." He turned instantly from her and hoped that she wouldn't get any ideas about "comforting' him. She didn't; in fact she turned away as well, and with his extra sensitive hearing she could hear her whimper of disdain and before he knew it the bell was ringing and she was gone almost as fast as he seemed to go. He sat there dazed and surprisingly…sorrowful? Edward shook the feeling and left the class as well. He had to lay the charm on thick just to get into her physics class as it was. He didn't think that he could do it again. Not that he particularly wanted to. If all it took was a stifling breeze of her wonderful smell to cause his senses to go all out, he didn't want to risk getting any closer to her as he could. It didn't matter that she grew on you the more you had her around, or that her small human gestures that would make most vampires go out of their minds, were quirky and adorable.

"Damn you Sabriel. Anywhere but Sequim, Washington. You are slowly, but surely ruining my whole existence." Edward muttered. Though that statement was slightly overdramatic, Edward didn't know how true those words were going to prove.


	6. LADIS Part Six

**.Like a Diamond in the Sun.**

Written by: MACTM

[Part Six

The weekend came faster than Sabriel had expected and she was sort of sad to see it come. No school day, no Edward. It was simple and she hated it. He wasn't at school Friday, but at least it was sunny. No jacket made Sabriel a happy girl. After acing the Algebra II test that she had, she cruised on to lunch for the first time, all the other times she was taking tests in classes to get her up to date from her New York school. Sabriel was worried that she wouldn't have anyone to sit with, but almost as soon as she entered, she noticed a girl with pretty hair that caught her eye.

"Hi, I'm Sabriel Swift and this is my first day getting lunch, do you think maybe…I could sit with you?" This would be about the time when everyone decides to show their bitchy side, but surprisingly the girl…grinned. Along with gorgeous hair this girl had a killer smile. Damn.

"I've noticed you around. You're the one who already has a reputation for pissing off everyone. Anyway, yeah, I would love for you to sit with me so that all the whores at this school can eye me as much as they eye you." Sabriel thought this comment sent all the wrong messages, but the girl's warm smile told her otherwise, and she led a way to a nearby table clear of all Ever Iverson High "whores".

"I'm Zooey Marissa McMahon, by the way." This girl was out of this world and Sabriel gave her a disbelieving look along with a raised eyebrow.

"Sabriel Olivia Swift, at your service." They fell into a giggle fit and caught the eyes of everyone around them. Things were definitely looking up.

"So, have you seen the Cullen clan yet? Aren't they just, adorable?!" Zooey gushed in a fake way. Sabriel swiveled her head to look at her and saw that she was, of course, joking.

"They are very attractive, but kind of off as well, if you catch my drift." Sabriel didn't know what she was trying to get at. Maybe Zooey knew something, anything.

"I guess sort of. They never talk to anyone, but each other and they are undutifully gorgeous and that is all I know, Judge." Zooey grinned knowingly and Sabriel had no choice but to grin back.

Lunch was over and after she bid Zooey a sad goodbye, she was off to 6th period for a bundle of fun in French II. Basically, as soon as she got to that class she fell asleep and had a dream of epic proportions. Not really, but she did have a dream and the ever sexy Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, as she recently found out, starred lead role in it. They went places and you never saw Sabriel herself in the dream, but you saw Edward looking at her with adoration and love. LOVE?!?! She woke with a start as the bell rand and picked up the three homework sheets that were lying on her desk from the whole period she slept through. The teacher threw her a nasty glance, but she dodged it and was off to conquer the rest of the day. Aerobics went just as expected, but Sabriel survived with the bit of optimism that lunch had brought, and after changing into normal clothes, left and headed towards her car.

On her car, she saw a note taped to the door, almost in the exact spot that there was a scratch on the silver Volvo.

You bitch, you thought you could get away with it and you CAN'T.

You ruined my Volvo and now I'm going to ruin you. You come into this town like you own it, just because your dad is a cop. Well you don't and I'm going to end you, you bitch!

Now, maybe it was just Sabriel, but this note seemed a little repetitive and though it was mildly threatening, she crumpled it up and threw it behind her. The sky was clouded over, but she felt as though she was getting a chill from something else. She spun around on a whim and found Edward standing slightly to the left, behind her. Almost exactly apart from what would be downwind from her.

"You threw this and it hit me on the chest. So I opened it and I read it and I realize you must think I got someone to write this for me. I didn't, in case you were wondering because, first off, this is repetition at its worst and second of all, I don't want to kill you." As Edward said this last part, he said to himself "at least not that much…" He felt crazy as it was for just being here, but luck would have it that right at the end of school, the sun became clouded over so he had the chance to see her, what wasn't his luck though was the "beautiful" assistant principal clicky clacking her way towards them.

"Oh, wonderful." Edward muttered. Sabriel didn't mutter anything, she just stood transfixed. Sabriel didn't know about Mrs. Clint. She was the only person that Edward had ever met that wasn't persuaded by his techniques and she was a hard ass. In this case, Sabriel would get to see what it's like.

"I do believe that you, Edward Cullen, were not in school today, and now, you are on school property, right as school ends. Do you have an explanation for this?" Mrs. Clint inquired.

"Well…I." Edward started to speak, but in classic Mrs. Clint fashion, she cut him off viciously.

"AND YOU! What are you doing? I suppose you're going to claim that you were at school even though I knew you were not. You two were off…fraternizing. Disgusting, I must say. Edward, you can do better. DETENTION. Both of you tomorrow morning." Mrs. Clint turned on her heel and clicked and clacked away. Edward turned in his preternatural way to see Sabriel just standing there with a surprised look on her face, and then, as fast as it had turned surprised, her face contorted into anger.

"What is the matter with you, Edward? You are confusing and I barely know you and yet you wrote me a note and told me I smelled nice? I just moved here, if you haven't noticed and because of you people are threatening me with notes taped to be my car and now I have dentention! WITH YOU OF ALL PEOPLE! " She turned on her heel while adding quietly,

"You're ruining my time here, Edward." Then Sabriel jumped into her car and as soon as Edward stepped out of the way, she jerked backwards then forwards and was gone, leaving Edward quite mad.

"Ruining **your **time here? I'd rather think you're ruining mine." Edward growled. He was a model student so there was no way he was going to skip a detention, but how in God's name was he going to sit through a whole day with that miniscule…thing that can barely be called human. Why was he getting so worked up? She was human, a dumb one at that, who was too emotional, to excitable, and too attractive to explain. For once since the days he was turning into a vampire, Edward's head throbbed and he felt like a human.


	7. LADIS Part Seven

**.Like a Diamond in the Sun.**

Written by: MACTM

[Part Seven

[The Walk-Imogen Heap

"I have Saturday morning detention, Dad." Sabriel stated simply upon entering the house. Friday is his one half day, since apparently less Sequim crime happens the day before a weekend.

"Well, Sabriel, I am very disappointed in you….what happened?" George's voice said more than enough and it said that he really didn't care.

"I got caught…" George's head perked at this.

"I got caught after school standing with a boy who had skipped school and our lovely assistant principal Mrs. Clint sentenced us both to Saturday morning detention."

"Who is this boy who was skipping?" George inquired; maybe thinking this would be a heads up to who is soon to be arrested. This was not the way that Sabriel wanted George to hear about Edward, but she guessed it was one of the only ways, since he was asking.

"A boy named…Edward Cullen." As soon as Sabriel had said these words, George's shoulders tenses and he met her gaze.

"As in Dr. Carlisle Cullen's son?" George's voice was wavering.

"Um, I guess. I don't really know his father." Sabriel, by this point, was only slightly confused.

"I just wouldn't expect, err, one of his to get in any trouble. You're not, um, interested in this boy are you?" George's voice had just a little too much urgency than she was looking for. She rolled her eyes and went to the ever depressing cavern codenamed: her room, to which she stayed all the rest of the night. Not sleeping of course, afraid that she would come up with another nightmare, though hoping that if she did fall off to sleep, she would dream of Edward and everything about him.

Saturday morning came quicker than she would have imagined. Her dreams were unremembered and she had no idea how. All she had done was willed herself to just not. It had worked obviously enough, but she was extremely tired. Sabriel honestly hadn't had detention since she was in elementary school, but there was no time like the present to ruin a good record. This time when getting ready, Sabriel took a shower, let her curls dry into her hair and did the simple makeup routine, hoping it would look like she "really didn't care" but still made her look at least 2x less hideous.

Sabriel drove herself in silence at 9:30 A.M. to the school parking lot and sat there in the car contemplating what her mode of handling things was going to be today. She sighed restlessly and went to open the door when a hand caught the door mid opening swing. Suddenly, it dawned on her that the silver Volvo was there and Edward had just caught her car door from yet again, destroying the masterpiece Volvo.

"There you go again, sabotaging my Volvo." Edward teased with a deafening twinkle in his eyes. Sabriel personally was in no mood for games, especially since what happened the last time she saw him, so she gave him a terse smile and kept on her way towards the school. Edward who, after being a member of the living dead for over a hundred years worth of sleepless nights, had learned to not hold grudges kept in even step no matter how briskly she started walking. While she was huffing and puffing, he was whistling sweetly, a song that she recognized?

"Debussy." Sabriel stated. Edward stopped walking and she walked two more steps and stopped too.

"Yes." Edward said his voice lowering an octave, but he continued walking. Sabriel waited till he walked to where she was and she began walking along side him. Now _this _was getting interesting.

Sabriel, for the first time since she arrived here, felt like there was someone who had something crazily in common with her. Zooey was nice and all, but she had randomly met her. This right here was her problematic issue person who suddenly…was whistling Debussy? There was no way.

"So, just wondering, before we get put in this hell hole, when did you begin liking Debussy?" Sabriel being the first one to contribute to the conversation was an easy first, but she really wanted to know. It was a little too coincidental. What, did he read her mind? A slight smirk came and went from his lips.

"His last two piano pieces in 1915 were my favorite. I was taught to play them for my 14th birthday. By Claude himself." Edward replied, and continued on walking. Sabriel stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the retreating figure. She shook her head and continued on, only slightly confused by the statement. She must've heard wrong.


	8. LADIS Part Eight

Saturday morning detention was just as bad as Sabriel imagined it to be. Coincidentally, it was only Sabriel and Edward there that morning. The teacher who was assigned this time did not look happy, but Edward strolled right up to them and smiled. The person scowled so darkly, the lights should've gone out.

"You do not look happy to be here and frankly, if I were in your position, I wouldn't be too happy to be here either." Edward said nicely. The person scowled deeper.

"Your point being…" This lady was not very happy at all.

"You can go and do whatever you need, here at the school of course, it's only us two, we can stay put. I'm pretty sure." The lady didn't look convinced and then suddenly, as she glared up the standing figure Edward, her glare dissipated and she looked giddy.

"Well…alright." With that note, she picked up things she would need and shuffled off, throwing backward glances every few steps.

"Ok. That was weird." Sabriel said as she found a desk and sat down. Edward just shrugged and sat down in a desk, too.

"Not so much. Some people just need some persuasion." Edward seemed pleased with himself. Sabriel was skeptical.

"What in God's name did you do to her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Edward wasn't turning to look at her which just fed her curiosity.

"Well, she was looking right at you and suddenly, it looked like she was in love with you."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Edward turned this time and looked straight into her eyes and her heart fluttered as she took note of his golden eyes. An immediate sigh escaped her lips. She turned red as Edward simply smirked and turned back around. Sabriel slid down in her seat and tried not to anything else that would lead Edward to believe that she had a thing for him; even though…she sort of did.

"I'm thirsty." Sabriel declared an hour later. Edward had been sitting there, and she assumed that he had fallen asleep, so by declaring this, somehow waking him up, but his toasty voice replied right back, crisp and clear making it obvious he wasn't sleeping at all.

"I have no way to quench that thirst…sorry." Edward's head was spinning as he thought of how his thirst could be quenched. Sabriel was stricken, he had been sitting there still as a stone. Not one movement to make it clear he was even alive. She stood shakily on a tottering foot and started to walk towards a water fountain. She tripped aimlessly on a desk leg and fell flat on her face. Her face, of course, obtaining no harm, just her arm that she thrust out to protect herself. She felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she raised her head to see Edward's expression. It was amused except, behind it all, concerned just a bit.

"So what they say is true?" He asked.

"It depends on what they say." Sabriel replied, she had a slight idea of what _they_ might say.

"You're a blockhead." Edward laughed. Sabriel was hurt and confused. They said this about her?

"You know, an addle brain, a blunderbluss, a bonehead, a featherbrain, a dolt, a goofball." He went on and on. She was still somewhat confused.

"A Klutz!" He finally said. Her face came into realization.

"Well yes, I am a bit clumsy, but that is no reason to call me all those names. Really." She smiled though. This was a good moment for them, or so she thought.

"It's really disdainful. You've been a walking creature since you were what, two. You'd think that one would attain grace and walk ability." He shook his head, a smile still on his face. Her smile was wiped away as she felt her wall being built up again.

"I guess a good smile, haunting golden eyes, a respectable taste in music, doesn't rule out the possibility of them being asses." She spit the last word out and left the cafeteria, trying to find a water fountain in a school she didn't even know her way around. Suddenly, an arm came from nowhere and pulled her aside roughly.


	9. LADIS Part Nine

**.Like a Diamond in the Sun.**

Written by: MACTM

[Part Nine

"Edward, really, that isn't the way to man..han.." Sabriel's words were ripped from her mind as she looked up into the face of a beautiful man who was not Edward. If Edward could be described as cardinal this man would be the bluebird. Polar opposites except in the area of looks where they both look like they stepped out of the pages of a fashion magazine.

"So you know Edward I take it. He hasn't revealed himself I'm guessing or else you wouldn't be here. In fact, why are you still here, he should have drained you by now." Sabriel had no idea who this man was, but by his dialogue, Sabriel got a whole other idea.

"I don't sleep with people I don't know, thank you very much. I do have some propriety." Sabriel was indignant that this person would think she would give in to Edward so easily. The man grinned a wide smile full of teeth so white and shiny they almost looked sharpened.

"Can you pass on a message for me little girl. Tell Edward that "Vampires Love Forks…all my love, Jack and Dora." And then "Jack" was gone. Completely disappeared it seemed like. Sabriel was genuinely weirded out, but she made her way back to the cafetorium where she last left Edward who was calling her names. He was no where to be seen, but she could hear a terrible skirmish coming from somewhere.

"Hey, whose fighting!?" Sabriel walked into the tiny courtyard where students might gather and observed Edward holding one "Jack" in mid-air as if it was the easiest thing in the world and "Jack" just limply letting him, but laughing uproariously even though Edward was clamping his throat quite tightly. Jack being thrown, and then landing on his feet and running away while giggling about "Dora" was the last thing Sabriel consciously remembered before she flat passed out.

**Another's Point of View**

My hands gripped her face. I knew I was probably freezing her since my icy body temperature never made anyone feel at home. This was no laughing matter, but when her body convulsed easily and she whispered,

"Oh so Cold…" I rolled my eyes. She was the most delightfully weird girl. I was utterly and completely besotted by her. It wasn't fair. What else that wasn't fair was the fact that my supernatural hearing has to pick up anything and everything. I heard her mumbling grumbling at my asshole-ness as she left the room. I heard her gasp as she thought I was grasping her shoulder and I heard the whole conversation between her and, I'm throwing up now, Jack Fines. One of the few vampires I ran with during the decade I left Carlisle and Esme, my "adoptive parents" really just the two adults of my vampire family. Depressing really, that they still keep tabs on me; Or us, my clan, my family, my comfort zone that they were encroaching upon! With Sabriel down, Jack disappeared with a whisper of sound. I knew where he was headed off to. He always felt the need to report his happenings and doings to his partner Dora. They were married, but she wore the pants in the relationships. They were happy, of course, but to think of how much of a suck up he is to her. She has all the control. Dora's a nitwit really, but that's just all part of the reason Jack lusts after her. I'm not one to talk on relationships. I have no right to judge. Here I am embracing a human, not sucking her blood, and I am totally and utterly infatuated.

[His thoughts in italics_Sometimes I wish there were a God so that I could ask him, Why me? Why now? Why here? She doesn't need this, no one does. To be noticed and taken aside by a vampire. There is no way she is ever going to escape me. The poor girl will be spending her time, talking to me, a thing condemned to eternal life; I am never changing while she will just get older. I could stop it all now, if I just left her, left here with my family and didn't make an impression on her entire life. If I tried to save her before she could ever think of saving herself. I know she is, after a few days of seeing __eachother__, already directing her feelings on me, but now there are vampires coming here AND TALKING TO HER NO LESS!_

It was a disaster waiting to happen, then again. Sabriel was a disaster waiting to happen.


	10. LADIS Part Ten

**DISCLAIMER:** If I could write anything as original and amazing as what Stephenie Meyer has then I wouldn't be working at Cinemark 12.

**READER:** Please leave reviews or add my myspace or something cool. Like

**Like a Diamond in the Sun.  
**

* * *

Sabriel's eyes fluttered open and she found herself on a bed in the nurses' office at her school. She heard faint manly giggles and half-laughs coming from the other room and she squeezed her eyes shut and opened them just to make sure she wasn't dreaming and then swung her legs off the side of the bed and stood up way too quickly. The blood all rushed to her head and her heart started wildly pumping as she collapsed, yet again, to the floor. Except when was the floor cold as steel and strangely comfortable? Oh, it was Edward, who by catching her in mid-air after dashing in from the other room, really got suspicions going.

"That was really odd. You are really odd and I want to know what is going on. Now, please." Sabriel's eyes remained tightly shut as she said this and Edward was not looking kindly upon her.

"If only you didn't take things so seriously then you would have stayed in the room and I could have handled Jack very simply. I could have sensed him and rid of him without you, or anyone, becoming involved. But of course not. You had to be a tatterdemalion…" As Edward was rounding up his soliloquy, he was also gently placing Sabriel into a sitting position on the bed in the office and she was looking at him like he was a crazy person.

"That was completely uncalled for, you know." Sabriel injected simply.

"What was?" Edward asked, extremely put off that she would interrupt him.

"A **tatterdemalion**," She started with an impish smile, "is a poor person, or a ragamuffin. I, actually, am neither of those and that word does not fit into the grammar surrounding it. Stop trying to insert words to demoralize me, it works surprisingly well." Sabriel simply assumed Edward was gone because it was so quiet, but when she looked up Edward was gazing at her with a look that confused her a lot.

"My mother used to call me a tatterdemalion when I was little." Edward finally contributed.

"So did mine, actually." And Sabriel gave him a brave smile, thinking of the mother Stacey used to be was heartwarming and heart wrenching at the same time. Edward seemed to take note of the spasm of emotion that crossed her features because he was opening his mouth to ask more, but she beat him to it.

"Do you think of your parents often?" Sabriel softly asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Were they nice?"

"The nicest."

"How did they die?"

"Of Influenza."

"Well,…that's uncommon."

"Not then."

"Influenza hasn't taken large amounts of people out since, like, the 1900's."

"Yes."

"Do you see what I mean when I say you are odd?"

Edward sighed, a condescending sigh, sending Sabriel over the edge.

"Godammit Edward! You are truly impossible. You speak like you're from a different time period, you're mystical, you keep things so hidden and layered how could you ever be found out about…"

"Maybe because I don't want to be found out."

"Edward…" Sabriel started, at the mention of his name Edward leaned forward and rest both his hands on Sabriel's shoulders sending a shock down her spine. He opened his mouth as if to finally tell her what it is she can feel that is being untold, but suddenly he shut up completely, whipping his hands back to his side and he turned and left. By now this rash action was no real shock to Sabriel besides being offended because apparently she wasn't good enough to hear what Edward had to tell. She wandered into the room where Edward had been residing before she awoke and she saw the Nurses' computer was on. Sabriel got a sudden notion of what she would have been doing on the computer, which was looking at the medical files of fellow Sequim Senior High School students. As she rounded the desk she saw that that was exactly what Edward had been doing. Veronica's page was up and it turned out she had had several outbreaks of lice since fourth grade. In many ways Edward and Sabriel were far too different to be in any way alike, but then there was Debussy and their terse type of sense of humor and things that made them both crazy like not being able to hear what people are really thinking (yeah...) And those were the exact things that haunted Sabriel's mind, that made her refrain herself from hating him, that made her stop and think of the future and how he was the exact brand of person she always thought of herself ending up with. One who rubs her in the wrong way, that builds up passions even if it is a passionate hate. How could it ever happen, she thinks to herself, her normal, average, weird self with a marble statue of a man, smoothly polished and so perfect that Heidi Klum wouldn't be good enough for him. Hey, a girl has to have dreams, right?


	11. LADIS Part Eleven

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse, neither did I write any of them. But I do write about vampires because they're awesome.**

**READERS: MYSPACE and reviews. Thanks.**

**********Like a Diamond in the Sun.****  
**

**********Part Eleven  
**

Dreams weren't things that accomplished anything and Sabriel was one to know it. Her "dream" was to marry Brad Pitt and own a million dollar mansion with her favorite black poodle, named Charley, and no housework ever. Dreams never got her anywhere, so why have them anyway.

**Another's Point of View**

I had opened my mouth and was inches from spilling what I am, what we are, why we were here, and the spiel on my parents when Alice suddenly popped into my head. She was thinking her thoughts so hard, they were a burst of sudden screaming right where it hurt most and all I had to hear was "spilled blood" and "Jack" and I was out of there before I could say "Bye! I'm a vampire destined to ruin your life and oh yeah I'm a hundred and six years old."

If there was one thing that I knew so far about Sabriel, it was that I knew she hated being left out in the dark. I knew that the longer I put it off, the more I suffocated her, but how could I just neatly spell it all out for her. That she was a mere human, but her attraction was unbelievable. That she smelled of something I can't really place my finger on. How could I tell her what I am? All I could think about was her safety and the need to keep my family's secret and that, along with Alice's finely timed message, is what jet propelled me out of that room.

**Normal Point of View**

"George?" Sabriel called out, slamming the door in her wake.

"Sabriel." George stated from the living room, directly to her left, looking irritated that she comes in kicking and screaming.

"I'm back."

"And early;what did you do?"

"I didn't do a _thing_. It was all Edward. Why didn't you warn me?"

"I warned you. I said 'You're not interested in this boy are you?' That was warning enough." Sabriel let a smile drift to her lips.

"I guess you did warn me,…Dad." And on that note, Sabriel bounded into her room leaving a very pleased George Swift behind. He knew this may be a tale-tell sign that his daughter was bipolar, but he really didn't care. If this meant no boys and that he had his daughter all to his self then so be it.

* * *

After a relaxing shower in which Sabriel talked herself out of Edward, she collapsed onto her bed, still in towel.

"You're making the right choice, Sabe. Just keep telling your self that. You've known him not even a week and he has been nothing but bad news. Just because he is insanely good-looking, at times chivalrous, and a personality that mirrors your own, it doesn't mean _a thing.  
_

* * *

Thanks to Sabriel's 'thinking out loud", Edward heard the whole rundown of the new situation. Between _"completely blocking him out"_ if he tries to speak to her and _"eliminating all would be and could be traces of Edward in everyday life_" Edward should have been happy. Of course, right when he needs her to stay away she does. When the right thing for her to do is to distance herself from him and is family like the rest of the human population does, so she's doing it. Why doesn't he feel relieved, then? Happy that she is, for once, doing the correct thing?

Could it be his ridiculous feelings surfacing? He was feeling the urge to be the old man peeping tom, but he wanted to wipe the all-knowing smirk right off Alice's face. At the thought of Alice, his blood ran cold, or so someone would say. Her little tantrum in his head from earlier sent him into a frenzy, but when he arrived home. Everything was as it should be and Alice was sitting neatly in her room, crocheting with Rosalie. Yes, crocheting. Something that shouldn't be done in a time of crisis like he was led to believe.

"What is going on??!!" Edward bellowed ,"Where is Jack? What happened!?" Alice demurely glanced up and back down.

"Oh, nothing happened. I was just saving you." Alice replied nonchalantly.

"What?" Edward said, all emotion stripped of his face and tone.

"I knew about Jack because I saw the whole scenario before it happened, obviously, but I saw that it had a somewhat neutral outcome. But then when it was followed by a vision of you spilling the beans, it wasn't so neutral. Thankfully, in the vision was a shot at the clock. A neat timeline stating the current time as 11:15 A.M. and the time in the vision as 12:00 sharp, I knew when I needed to invade your thoughts with mine and, well quite frankly, save you. And us. I suppose." Alice finished off nicely and then squeaked and leaned over and showed Rosalie the nice row of stitching she had completed. Rosalie grunted in approval and shoved her crocheting to the floor, neither of them paying much attention to Edward whose jaw had dropped to the floor. This was way too much.


End file.
